fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
MagiCats: Hoofdstuk 41 t/m 50
MagiCats is een verhaal van Morgenpoot, dat zich afspeelt in de magische kattenstad Neonpolis. Deze pagina bevat de laatste hoofdstukken, 41 tot en met 50. Wat vooraf ging Hoofdstuk 31 t/m 40 Moon bereidt zich voor op de uiteindelijke confrontatie met de Zwartgeklauwden. Hij staat er niet alleen voor, maar wordt vergezeld door zijn vriend Blue, zijn opa Star, en Silver, wiens liefde voor hem begint te bloeien. Als het gevecht eenmaal losbreekt, staat Moon voor een verrassing en moet hij het opnemen tegen een heel andere tegenstander dan gedacht. Hoofdstuk 41 ‘Jij-jij-jij b-b-bent een demon!’ is het enige wat ik weet uit te brengen. De zwarte wolf knijpt zijn ogen tot spleetjes en glimlacht. ‘Ja, inderdaad, kleintje.’ Woede borrelt op, een razend vuur wat niemand zal kunnen stoppen. ‘Het is allemaal jouw schuld! Alles is misgegaan door jou!’ De demon rekt zich uit en houdt zijn kop schuin, terwijl zijn volgers op me af sluipen en me in een hoek van de grot lokken. ‘Anders nog iets?’ gaapt de wolf, waarbij zijn scherpe tanden zichtbaar worden. ‘Ja!’ schreeuw ik, de angstige ogen van mijn vrienden negerend. ‘Ik wil je eens vertellen waar je mee bezig bent! Heel Neonpolis wordt verwoest, door jou!’ De zwarte wolf trippelt nu op me af. Hij toont geen spoor van agressie, aan zijn ogen kan ik zien dat hij zich wel amuseert met mij. ‘Oh, dat is fijn om te horen. Dan heb ik mijn doel bereikt!’ De smalende stem komt meteen mijn irritatiezone binnen. Hij lijkt net Light, maar dan is hij veel meer dan een stomme pestkop. Hij is een moordenaar, een sadist, een psychopaat! Grauwend vlieg ik op hem af, maar mijn duik is niet zo snel. De demon stapt op zijn gemakje opzij, terwijl ik op de stoffige grond smak. ‘Is dat alles wat je kunt, Twister? Ik had gedacht dat Neonpolis een grotere strijder zou sturen.’ Het was even stil, totdat hij vervolgde: ‘Hebben ze je wel gestuurd? Of ben je hierheen gekomen om de held te spelen?’ Dat kan ik niet ontkennen. Ik wilde de held spelen. Dankzij mij, dankzij mij alleen, leggen mijn vrienden nu het loodje. Hoe heb ik ooit kunnen denken dat ik dit kon winnen? Soren strijkt naast me neer. ‘Kom op, Moon!’ roept hij uit. ‘Jij bent uitverkoren, het is jouw lot! Wij hebben vertrouwen in je!’ Ik glimlach halfhartig. ‘Ik zou willen dat ik iets van dat vertrouwen had.’ De demon kijkt me met halfdicht geknepen ogen aan. ‘Tegen wie praat je, Twistertje? Bid je tot je mama?’ En ja, dat is inderdaad wat ik doe. Mijn moeder, mijn vader, mijn zusjes, Iron Wind, iedereen die ik liefheb. Tenslotte kruis ik de blik van mijn reisgenoten, en ik bid dat het goedkomt met hun. ‘Als jij me wilt doden, kom me dan maar halen!’ krijs ik en spurt op de zwarte wolf af. Hij is verrast, wat mij in het voordeel brengt, maar zijn gigantische poten drukken me tegen de grond. ‘Nog laatste woorden?’ sist hij tussen opeengeklemde tanden door. Ik voel mezelf vanbinnen heel vredig worden. Ik heb alles gegeven wat ik in me had, en dat was blijkbaar niet genoeg. Maar iemand zal ooit Neonpolis bevrijden. Iemand zal wel slagen, en wie weet laten de Zwartgeklauwden mijn vrienden leven, en zal de Twister-familie me herdenken als een gestorven held, niet als een gevluchte lafaard. ‘Ik ben er klaar voor’, grom ik. De klauwen boren zich in mijn kop, bloed spat uit de wond en ondraaglijke pijn gaat door me heen, maar daarna wordt het allemaal zwart en ebben de geluiden en de pijnen langzaam weg. Hoofdstuk 42 Alles is weg. Die leegte. Die stilte. Ik weet niet meer wie ik ben, wat er is gebeurd, ik weet alleen dat het goed is zo. Plotseling, als een donderdreun, schiet alles me weer te binnen. Het gevecht! Mijn vrienden zijn nog daar! En ik, ik ben dood… en ik kan hun niet helpen. ‘Hallo?!’ roep ik uit. ‘Is daar iemand?’ De echo van mijn woorden weerkaatsen hol door de leegte. Dan klinkt er een zware, dreunende stem. Hij klinkt overal in de ruimte, en tegelijkertijd in mijn kop. Ik kan er afzonderlijke stemmen in herkennen, maar tegelijkertijd is het één heldere toon. ‘Moon Twister van de Air-Dynastie.’ Ik wacht met spanning af wat er gaat volgen. ‘Moon Twister… Twister… Twister’, klinkt de echo. Dan voel ik plotseling kracht binnenstromen. Wat het is? Geen idee. Maar ik voel me sterker worden, krachtiger, mijn zelfvertrouwen laait op. ‘Wie bent u?’ vraag ik. ‘Ik ben de hogere macht, de stem in jouzelf, die een vorm gekregen heeft’, sprak de stem. ‘Ik ben je instinct, Moon.’ Verward kijk ik om me heen, ik voel de grond onder mijn poten wegzakken en vervolgens val ik in de zwarte duisternis. Overal flitsen beelden: van mijn vrienden, familie, maar ook van alle belangrijke gebeurtenissen in mijn leven, en enkele herinneringen die ik liever weg zou stoppen. ‘Van nu af aan zullen we jou niet langer meer kennen als Moon Twister. Jij zal Moon zijn, de god van het licht en de vrede.’ Dan stroomt licht mijn ogen binnen en ik vervaag, om wakker te worden op harde grond. ‘Moon?’ Een schorre, ademloze stem beroert mijn oren. ‘Moon, wat gebeurt er?’ Ik hef mijn kop op en staar recht in de ogen van Silver, mijn vriendin. ‘Je was dood! Je ademde niet meer! En je vleugels…’ Haar stem sterft weg en ik bekijk mijn verendek. Van de saaie, witte kleur is niks meer over, van alle veren straalt nu heldergoud licht af. ‘Wat?! Je bent dood!’ krijst de demon vol woede. Ik richt me tot hem. ‘Nee, jij tiran. Ik leef nog. Ik ben de god van het licht.’ Op dat moment gebeurt er iets wat ik hier niet goed kan beschrijven, je moet erbij zijn om het te geloven. De schimmen van de goden om me heen beginnen te knipperen, en langzaam vaster te worden. Alle Zwartgeklauwden en mijn reisgenoten, ongelovig staren ze naar de goden, die eindelijk teruggekeerd zijn op aarde. ‘Jullie kunnen ze zien?’ adem ik verbaasd. Juro doet een stap naar voren, waarbij zand opstuift. ‘Moon, jij bent nu de god van het licht. De cirkel van goden is hersteld.’ De andere goddelijke katten murmelen instemmend en ik stijg op, door mijn vleugels baadt de grot in een helder licht. Alles is op zijn plek gekomen. Ik heb een tweede leven gekregen, als god, en daarmee zijn de goden weergekeerd. Het is tijd om dit kwaad, de Zwartgeklauwden, voor eeuwig uit te roeien. Hoofdstuk 43 ‘Dwazen!’ schreeuwt de demon vol woede uit. Zijn bittere stem weerkaatst tegen de wanden en onwillekeurig trekt er een siddering van angst door me heen. ‘Denken jullie echt tegen me op te kunnen? Wij zijn in de meerderheid! Zwartgeklauwden, val aan!’ Enkele katten springen onmiddellijk naar voren en ontbloten hun nagels. Maar de rest kijkt elkaar weifelend aan; blijkbaar is de situatie veranderd, nu de goden zijn weergekeerd. Tot mijn verbazing lopen er een aantal naar de overkant, om zich aarzelend bij de goden aan te sluiten. ‘Lafaards!’ krijst de nachtzwarte wolf. ‘Hebben jullie dan geen spatje loyaliteit? Jullie zullen ten onder gaan, samen met die godenvriendjes van jullie!’ Op dat moment barst de strijd los. Iedereen vliegt elkaar in de haren, een deel van de Zwartgeklauwden vlucht in paniek de grot uit, en ik duik op de overgebleven katten af. Een donkergrijze, langharige kater met reusachtige vleermuisvleugels creëert een windvlaag, die gevaarlijk aan mijn vleugels trekt. Maar ik weet mezelf in evenwicht te houden en schiet een felle lichtstraal op de Zwartklauw af. Hij kan hem niet meer ontwijken; met een brul van pijn stort hij neer. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik hoe de demon stilletjes in de richting van de uitgang sluipt. Ik knik Maro, de bontgekleurde oorlogsgod, kort toe en we sprinten op hem af. De zwarte wolf draait zich als door een wesp gestoken om als hij in het nauw wordt gedreven, maar het is al te laat. ‘Je bent in de minderheid!’ grauwt Maro. ‘Geef je over!’ De demon spuugt op de grond. ‘Om vervolgens door jullie vermoord te worden? Denk je dat ik geen eer heb? Als mijn Zwartgeklauwden niet zo’n gebrek aan loyaliteit hadden getoond, had ik gewonnen!’ Ik kijk hem ijzig aan, iets in mij blijft kalm ondanks de brandende blik van mijn vijand. ‘En dat zegt degene die weg wilt glippen en zijn aanhangers in de steek laat? Nee, demon, jij bent hier degene zonder loyaliteit.’ Daarmee is alles gezegd. Ondanks alles wat de wolf heeft gedaan, knijp ik mijn ogen dicht op het moment dat Maro’s poot vuurrood oplicht en hij de demon de beslissende slag toedient. ‘Het is voorbij’, gromt de oorlogsgod, terwijl het leven wegtrekt uit het lichaam van zijn slachtoffer. ‘Dit had al veel eerder moeten gebeuren.’ Ik dwing mezelf ertoe om hem toe te knikken, terwijl ik niet probeer te letten op het bloed wat uit de wond druipt. Het doet me kokhalzen, zeker als ik die glazige ogen van de demon zie. Ik heb zoveel gevaren getrotseerd. Ik ben bang, boos, verdrietig, verliefd en blij geweest, maar ik krijg nu te maken met het gevoel waarvan ik het nooit had verwacht: afschuw. Dit is hetgeen waar we alles voor hebben gedaan. Om deze demon, deze schaduwwolf, te doden. Hebben we hiermee echt Neonpolis gered? Is het nu klaar? Hoofdstuk 44 ‘Het is je gelukt.’ Juro staat achter me; zijn door ouderdom getekende gezicht toont een spoortje van trots. Ik wend mijn blik af van de demon en knik zwakjes, terwijl ik voor het eerst eens rustig mijn gouden vleugels bekijk. Wat zijn ze mooi! Ik wil natuurlijk niet opscheppen, maar ze zijn wel echt veel mooier dan de zilveren veren van Soren. De witte luchtgod verschijnt achter me zodra ik aan hem denk. ‘Goed gedaan, Moon Twister’, complimenteert Soren me. ‘Of nee, nu moeten we Moon zeggen. Je bent immers geen Twister meer.’ Gek genoeg doet het me niet veel verdriet. Buiten mijn vader en Star heb ik nooit echt goed contact gehad met katten uit de Twister-familie, de goden voelen nu meer aan als familieleden. ‘Mijn kleine kater wordt groot!’ spint opa Star achter me met een gezicht dat uit elkaar lijkt te barsten van trots. ‘Of nee, hij wordt natuurlijk niet meer ouder nu hij de onsterfelijkheid heeft.’ Ik geef hem een ruw kopje en hij strijkt met zijn zwaluwenvleugels over mijn vacht. Blue en Silver volgen aarzelend. Ze lijken niet echt goed te weten wat ze moeten zeggen en schuifelen maar wat met hun poten, maar ik neem ze in een stevige wurg-knuffel. ‘Ook al heb ik een tweede leven gekregen, ik ben nog steeds dezelfde Moon’, murmel ik zacht. ‘Nog steeds jullie vriend.’ Juro schopt nonchalant aarde over het lijk van de zwarte wolf en richt zich tot de andere goden. ‘Goden, bewaak de gevangenen! Enne… Blue, Star en Silver, kunnen jullie de kittens bevrijden?’ Mijn reisgenoten sprinten op de netten af en beginnen ze als een gek door te knagen. De kittens, waarvan sommigen nog erg slaperig, beginnen aarzelend met Pjotr te miauwen. De zwarte, kleine steengod lijkt helemaal hyper te zijn dat hij nu eindelijk met leeftijdsgenoten kan communiceren, wat de andere goden geamuseerd aanzien. ‘Soren, Moon’, roept Juro luid. ‘Ik heb voor jullie nog een aparte taak: ik wil dat jullie terugvliegen naar Neonpolis en het nieuws brengen dat de Zwartgeklauwden zijn verslagen.’ Meteen voel ik mijn poten verstijven. ‘Uh, Juro… ik wil niet als eerste terug zijn in de stad. Wedden dat het Stadsbestuur een beloning op mijn kop heeft gezet?’ De oude God van de Aarde kijkt me droogjes aan. ‘Dan zeg je maar tegen het Stadsbestuur dat ze op moeten krassen. Ik en de andere goden nemen het weer van hun over.’ Knipperend met mijn ogen kijk ik hem aan. De goden hebben zich lang geleden, voor de demonenoorlog, teruggetrokken uit het stadse leven. ‘Waarom?’ vraag ik hem. Juro zucht. ‘Het is een slecht teken dat zoveel katten zich bij de Zwartgeklauwden hebben aangesloten, en daarmee al hun vrienden hebben verraden. Er is nog nooit zoveel onrust geweest, en het lijkt me het beste als wij -voorlopig- het heft in eigen handen nemen. Het is tenslotte onze stad.’ Ik staar naar mijn poten. ‘Nu ik een god ben, eh, betekent dat dat alles weer goed is?’ Juro’s gezicht betrekt meteen. ‘Dat zou je wel willen hè, Moon? Nee, het spijt me. Je kunt je terechtstelling niet ontlopen - en je zal de beslissing die ik en de andere goden maken moeten aanvaarden.’ Hoofdstuk 45 We vliegen over de uitgestrekte bossen. Ik zie in de verte Neonpolis verschijnen; de stad herken ik door de stenen vlaktes van de Fire-Dynastie. ‘Het gaat veel sneller nu we vliegen’, merk ik op tegen Soren. Onze vleugels, de zijne zilver en de mijne goud, laten lichtgevend poeder achter. De sterrenstofdeeltjes lijken te verdampen binnen een paar tellen, wat er oogverblindend mooi uitziet. ‘Eerste stop: Spark-familie’, spint Soren en duikt naar beneden. Ik ga achter hem aan en voel de wind aan mijn vacht rukken, de bries suizen in mijn oren. Kortom: het voelt fantastisch. Aan de rand van een strook loofbos strijken we neer. Stenen vlaktes strekken zich om ons heen uit, en steile wanden beschutten de woonplekken van de Sparks. Ik zie dat ze holen hebben gemaakt in de holte, maar ook zie ik ogen glinsteren in de duisternis van de vele grotten die zich langs de wanden bevinden. Langzaam kruipen alle Spark-katten bijeen in het midden, hun ogen ongelovig op ons gericht. Een bruin cyperse kater met gele ogen beent naar voren en zijn mond valt open. ‘Soren! Wat een eer u hier te mogen verwelkomen!’ De andere katten buigen hun koppen eerbiedig. ‘Na al die eeuwen bent u teruggekeerd, in de Spark-familie. In mijn Spark-familie!’ roept de kater emotioneel uit. Ik vermoed dat hij het familiehoofd is. Soren kucht. ‘Citrus Spark, dit is Moon. Voormalig bekend als Moon Twister.’ Het familiehoofd staart naar me, nee, hij staart niet naar mij… alleen naar mijn gouden vleugels. ‘Moon Twister, de voortvluchtige. Eigenlijk zou ik je op bevel van het Stadsbestuur in hechtenis moeten nemen, maar… nu Soren hier is willen we het gezellig houden.’ Het klinkt nogal gespannen, hoor ik, waarschijnlijk zou hij me het liefst aan stukken willen scheuren. ‘Moon is nu de god van het Licht’, spreekt Soren luid. ‘Hij heeft de goedkeuring ontvangen van Moeder Natuur, die hem een tweede leven heeft geschonken. Moon is zijn eerste leven verloren in de strijd tegen de Zwartgeklauwden.’ Citrus Spark kijkt me ongelovig aan. ‘Wacht… heb jij de Zwartgeklauwden uitgedaagd? Maar je bent zelf niet veel beter dan hen!’ Het flapt er waarschijnlijk uit voor hij er erg in heeft. Ik doe mijn best om mijn woede te beheersen. ‘Dat ben ik zeker wel. Of wil jij tegen de wil van de goden ingaan?’ Soren kijkt me waarschuwend aan; waarschijnlijk is het niet de bedoeling dat ik de katten onder druk zet. ‘U mag wel wat dankbaarder zijn’, bromt de luchtgod uiteindelijk. ‘Moon heeft zijn leven gewaagd -en verloren- om de kittens van uw familie terug te brengen. Ze zijn veilig. De Zwartgeklauwden zijn verslagen en gevangen genomen.’ Citrus Spark buigt zijn kop als excuus. ‘Sorry, Moon. Ik-ik ben u zeer dankbaar.’ In zijn ogen schittert dankbaarheid, maar ook achterdocht. Blijkbaar vertrouwt hij me niet helemaal. Ik knik de twee katers toe en glip dan weg, naar Charly Spark. Ik herinner me nog goed de belofte die ik aan hem heb gedaan, om Silver veilig thuis te brengen. ‘Ik heb mijn belofte gehouden’, murmel ik zacht. ‘Silver is veilig. En ze zal spoedig terug zijn in Neonpolis.’ Hoofdstuk 46 Laten we zeggen dat mijn familie niet echt blij was me terug te zien. Star en ik zijn als eerste uitgefoeterd door het familiehoofd, Spots Twister, en hebben vervolgens huisarrest gekregen. Hoewel, dat is niet echt als straf bedoeld; met onze status zal het levensgevaarlijk zijn om andere families tegen het lijf te lopen. Het is beter als we gewoon thuis blijven. Natuurlijk volg ik het nieuws op de voet. Het Stadsbestuur heeft zich teruggetrokken, en de goden hebben het stokje overgenomen. De jonge Pjotr is ondergebracht bij de Rock-familie, hij is immers de god van het Gesteente. Maar ondanks alles wat ik voor Neonpolis heb gedaan, lijkt mijn familie me niet te vergeven dat ik Light Lightning heb verminkt en vervolgens ben weggelopen. Ook de Spark-katten zijn woest dat ik Silver in zo’n gevaar heb meegesleurd. Niet iedereen reageert echter zo. De woede van de Sparks neemt niet weg dat ze ook wel blij zijn, aangezien ik hun ontvoerde kittens heb teruggebracht. Gisteren is Claw Cloud langsgekomen, en die kon me niet genoeg bedanken dat ik zijn jongen heb gered. En als ik zo naar het laatste nieuws luister, zijn de meningen verdeeld in heel Neonpolis. Enkelen vinden dat ze me naar Al-kat-raz moeten sturen, de gevangenis van de stad, maar ik schijn ook heel veel fans te hebben. Zij willen me gaan vereren als god en dat ik in het Stadsbestuur treed. Waarom ik nog steeds in de Twister-familie ben? Ik hoor toch niet meer bij hun familie? Ik ben nu de lichtgod! Maar het is de enige plek waar ik veilig ben. De Lightnings zouden me elektrocuteren en vervolgens gebruiken als nestbekleding, zo erg haten ze me. En de goden verblijven in het centrum, de drukste plek van de stad; ook niet bepaald handig voor een voortvluchtige. Vanmiddag is mijn proces. Ik ben zo zenuwachtig dat ik geen hap door mijn keel krijg. Al-kat-raz is een verschrikkelijke, donkere plek. Bovendien zou ik daar tussen de Zwartgeklauwden zitten en ik gok dat die ook nog wel een appeltje met me te schillen hebben. De Raad van Hoge Poten, een groep rechters, heeft al over Blue en Star beslist. Ze krijgen een korte jaagstraf voor hun ongehoorzaamheid, maar hebben ook eer toegewezen gekregen vanwege hun uitzonderlijke moed. Wat een tegenstrijdigheid allemaal. Ik heb Silver niet meer gezien sinds ik terug in Neonpolis ben, dus ik heb geen idee hoe zij er vanaf is gekomen. Een Hoogpoot die ik persoonlijk ken, heeft me verteld dat ik me geen zorgen hoef te maken over de relatie tussen Silver en ik. Tenslotte ben ik nu een god, niet meer gebonden aan een Dynastie, en tellen de grenzen niet meer. Dat was een hele opluchting. Maar de spanning over mijn veroordeling begint wel te groeien: moet ik de bajes in, of zullen de goden me sparen? Hoofdstuk 47 Mijn familieleden escorteren me naar het centrum. Vandaag is de dag, de dag die alles kan veranderen. Al-kat-raz of eeuwige roem? Het zijn twee nogal uiteenlopende dingen. En toch heb ik geen idee welke van de twee me wordt toegewezen. Ik zie ernaar uit om Blue weer te zien. Sinds het angstaanjagende gevecht tegen de Zwartgeklauwden, hebben we geen contact meer gehad. Hoe zou ik ooit kunnen vermoeden dat ik een Lightning-kat zo zou missen? Het is allemaal anders gelopen dan ik dacht. Naast Blue, mis ik Silver natuurlijk ook. Maar die is er niet. Deze rechtszaak is van de Twister- en de Lightning-familie, en helaas niet van haar. Wanneer zal ik weer met haar praten? Wanneer zullen we onze staarten weer verstrengelen, en samen de nachten doorbrengen? De grond wordt rotsachtig onder mijn poten. Aan het gesteente, weet ik dat we de stenen krater naderen waar het stadscentrum zich bevindt. Zullen de Lightnings er al zijn? Light, Blue? Vaya, Lily, Dream? Opa Star trippelt naast me. Hij slaat zijn sneeuwwitte vleugels om me heen en bromt bemoedigend. Voor even voel ik me niet meer de voortvluchtige, de god, de kat die Neonpolis redde. Nee, ik voel me weer een kitten. Getroost door zijn grootvader. Zal het ooit weer zo worden als toen? God van het Licht, dat ben ik nu, en daar komt heel wat verantwoordelijkheid bij kijken. We slaan onze vleugels uit. Enkele katten lijken me in de gaten te houden, alsof ze verwachten dat ik weg ga vliegen! Mooi niet. Ik ben moe. Uitgeteld. Dat leven als vluchteling was niet alleen fysiek, maar ook mentaal een ware vuurproef. Bovendien ben ik dood gegaan, dat was ook niet echt een pretje. Nog steeds voel ik me een beetje versuft. Eigenlijk zou ik hier niet moeten staan, maar Moeder Natuur had medelijden met me, blijkbaar. We vliegen naar beneden. Spots voorop; zijn kin fier opgeheven. Daarna Fluf, Star, en de rest. Ik vlieg middenin de groep, omringd door mijn familieleden. Ze lijken me niet langer te vertrouwen, maar ook te willen beschermen. Want wat er ook gebeurt is, ik ben van oorsprong een Twister en ergens zal ik dat altijd blijven. Liever mij dan de Lightnings. Ik land op de stoffige, zanderige bodem van de krater. ‘Houd je taai’, fluistert Star. ‘Het komt allemaal goed.’ Ik knik hem toe, niet in staat om ook maar iets te zeggen. We hebben zoveel meegemaakt, maar nu komt het tot een eind. Zal het bitter zijn, of word ik beloond voor mijn daden? Hoofdstuk 48 Er breekt rumoer los als ik de zaal binnen schuifel. Door gaten in het stenen plafond, schijnt licht naar binnen, dat zich werpt op de aanwezigen. De ruimte is gevuld met katten. Aan de linkerkant, is het echter leeg; dat moet de plek zijn waar de Twisters gaan zitten. Rechts is het stampvol met Lightnings. Op een klein, stenen platform voorin de grot zie ik de gestaltes van de goden zitten, in de vorm van een halve maan. Juro zit middenin en vlakbij de rand, met naast zich Ura en Vera. Soren en Nevon volgden daarna, met tenslotte Meteor en Maro die de rij sluiten. Pjotr is nergens te bekennen; logisch, wie neemt er nou een kitten mee naar zo’n serieuze bijeenkomst? Vlak voor het platform staan twee grote rotsblokken. Op de ene zit de glanzend witte gestalte van Light. Zijn blik brandt in de mijne, en alle haat die hij ooit voor me voelde lijkt erin te vlammen. Anthony Lightning heeft zich naast Light gevestigd, en knikt me toe als respectvol gebaar. Reikhalzend zoek ik mijn moeder, zusjes en beste vriend. Die laatste spot ik al snel; Blue kijkt me vol zelfvertrouwen aan. Blijkbaar denkt hij dat we dit gaan winnen. Daarna ontmoet ik ook Vaya’s blik, die vol pijn en trots is. Vaag onderscheid ik de vachten van Lily en Dream, maar meer krijg ik niet van ze te zien. We lopen naar de linkerkant. Ik begrijp dat ik plaats moet nemen vooraan, op het grote rotsblok, en Spots neemt de plek naast me in. Mijn familieleden staan nu letterlijk achter me; hopelijk doen ze dat ook figuurlijk. Als iedereen zit, daalt er een ongemakkelijke stilte neer. ‘Welkom, katten van de Lightning- en Twister-familie’, begint Juro. ‘Wij zijn hier bijeen gekomen, om het recht te laten zegevieren, inzake het conflict tussen Light Lightning en Moon.’ Ik voel zenuwen opborrelen in mijn buik. Light gaat even staan als zijn naam genoemd word, en haastig volg ik zijn voorbeeld. Blijkbaar is mijn vijand goed voorbereid op deze dag, terwijl ik me maar een beetje onhandig voel nu alle aandacht op mij is gericht. ‘Maar deze zaak strekt zich veel verder dan enkel hun persoonlijke ruzies,’ ging Juro verder, ‘want Moon heeft nog meer wetten gebroken. Hij heeft het bevel om zich te melden bij het Stadsbestuur geweigerd, en is in plaats daarvan gevlucht. Vandaar heeft het nieuwe bestuur, bestaande uit de goden met uitzondering van Moon, besloten om deze zaak zelf onder poten te nemen.’ Het klinkt allemaal zo negatief. Kan Juro niet een goed woordje voor me doen? Ik bedoel, hij was er zelf bij toen Light me uitdaagde en pestte, en dankzij mij is heel Neonpolis gered. Dit is niet bepaald de omschrijving van een held, eerder die van een lafaard. ‘Nu geef ik Light Lightning, de aanklager, en zijn advocaat, Anthony Lightning, het woord’, besluit Juro. Light komt langzaam overeind, en ik zie dat zijn achterpoot gedraaid is in een vreemde hoek. Ik heb hem verminkt. En nu is het tijd om de prijs daarvoor te betalen. Hoofdstuk 49 Light vertelt met een hoge zeurstem zijn hele levensverhaal. Hoe hij vroeger gepest werd. Hoe ik hem altijd uitdaagde, en hem over de streep trok. Hoe hij “smeekte” dat ik hem met rust moest laten. Mijn klauwen glijden in en uit van woede, bij elke leugen die de witte kater vertelt. Juro weet dat het leugens zijn, maar hij toont geen emotie. ‘Moon, heeft u nog wat hierop te zeggen?’ Ik sta op en werp een brandende blik op Light. ‘Het zijn leugens. Hij is de pestkop!’ Maar meteen hoor ik hoe kansloos dit klinkt. Gewoon de schuld bij de ander leggen, terwijl Light een heel verhaal heeft ingestudeerd. Hiermee ga ik dit niet winnen. ‘Zijn er nog andere getuigen die ondersteunen wat Moon zegt?’ klinkt Juro’s luide stem. ‘Dan is dit hun laatste kans om de verdachte te verdedigen.’ Het zweet druipt over mijn rug. Ik ben niet schuldig!, wil ik uitroepen, maar dat zal vast niks helpen. Plotseling is er beweging aan de Lightning-kant. Er staat iemand op… het is Blue. De blauwgrijze kater begint te spreken, ondanks het protesterende gemiauw van zijn familieleden. ‘Light spreekt niet de waarheid’, verkondigt Blue, de geschokte uitroepen negerend. ‘Ik was erbij toen het gebeurde en ik zou mijn broer moeten steunen, maar ik vind rechtvaardigheid belangrijker.’ ‘Nee, jij vindt je vriend belangrijker!’ roept Light woedend uit, maar voor de rest blijft het akelig stil als Blue verdergaat. ‘Anderen hier nemen genoegen met de waarheid. Zoveel jonge Lightning-katten hebben het zien gebeuren, maar durven hun bek niet open te trekken, uit angst dat zij het volgende slachtoffer worden.’ Een andere kat staat op. Ik herken de gestalte van Trava Lightning, een van Lights aanhangers. ‘Blue heeft gelijk’, miauwt hij, op enigszins schuldige toon. ‘Het is Lights schuld dat dit allemaal is gebeurd. Wij deden ook mee, en dat was verkeerd.’ Meer en meer katten vallen Blue bij, onder de blik van Light, die het zelf nog niet lijkt te beseffen. Ik trouwens ook niet. Deze meelopers hebben mijn hachje gered; zijn ze dan toch niet zo slecht als ik altijd heb gedacht? Juro schraapt zijn keel. ‘Light Lightning heeft het laatste woord.’ De witte kater staat moeizaam op, werpt een woedende blik op het Stadsbestuur, en schreeuwt: ‘Ik haat jullie! Ik haat jullie allemaal!’ Vervolgens verlaat hij de zaal. Gebroken. Light Lightning is gebroken. ‘Moon heeft zijn onschuld bewezen’, verklaart Juro. ‘Hij zal worden vrijgesproken.’ De andere goden knikken allemaal instemmend. ‘Alle Lightnings en Twisters worden verzocht de zaal te verlaten, en naar de krater te gaan. Alleen Moon blijft hier nog even.’ Ik kijk de oude kater vragend aan. Waarom moet ik hier blijven? En waar gaan de anderen heen? Hoofdstuk 50 De ogenblikken daarna lijken eeuwig te duren. Ik schuifel een beetje heen en weer op de grond, kijkend naar hoe tenslotte alle goden behalve Juro de rechtszaal verlaten. Mijn opluchting dat ik vrijgesproken ben, wordt getemperd door het onheilspellende gevoel dat ik heb. Waarom moet ik hier wachten? ‘Moon, god van het Licht’, spreekt Juro zacht. ‘Welkom in het Stadsbestuur. Dit is voortaan je thuis.’ Ik kijk de ruimte rond en voel een brok in mijn keel. Deze eer is aan mij toegewezen; ik ben een god en stadsbestuurder! ‘Kom mee’, verzoekt de oude aardegod mij en ik volg hem de zaal uit. Bij elke stap die ik dichterbij de uitgang zet, kan ik het rumoer buiten beter horen. Wat is daar aan de hand? Ik hoor katten, tientallen, nee, honderden katten, hun stemmen opgewonden. ‘Juro, wat…’ De oude kater breekt mijn zin af en duwt me zacht naar buiten. Mijn ogen vliegen wagenwijd open. De kraters van het centrum zijn gevuld met meer katten die ik ooit in mijn leven bij elkaar heb gezien. Praktisch heel Neonpolis moet hierheen zijn gegaan! Ik zie de Twister-familie, en vang de trotse blikken van Kay en Star op. Daarnaast de Lightning-familie, waar Blue en zijn vrienden juichen. Zelfs vanaf deze afstand meen ik een ontroerde traan in Vaya’s oog te zien, en zelf word ik nu ook emotioneel. ‘Moon, kom op de rots staan’, gebiedt Juro me. Ik gehoorzaam en beklim een groot rotsblok, zoekend naar die ene kat die ik zo graag wil zien. Silver, waar ben je? Ik laat mijn blik over de wanden glijden en zie haar dan, naast Charly. Silver Spark, de liefde van mijn leven, met een blik in haar prachtige ogen die meer zegt dan woorden ooit zullen doen. Haar zilvergrijze vacht badend in zonlicht, maar de zon zelf zie ik al in haar lach. De poes waar ik voor val, is hier om het einde van de reis te zien… hoewel, onze reis zal ons nog verder voeren. Kittens, een gezin, alles ligt nu binnen pootbereik. ‘Beste katten!’ roept Juro boven het onophoudelijke gepraat uit. ‘Ik stel jullie voor aan Moon, god van het Licht en nieuwste lid van het Stadsbestuur. Hij heeft onze stad verlost van de Zwartgeklauwden en meer moed getoond dan welke kat dan ook. Hij heeft gevochten tegen een demon en was bereid zijn leven op te offeren voor jullie. Ja, hij heeft lichtgaven, maar we eren vooral het licht wat in zijn binnenste straalt!’ Een oorverdovend koor van gejuich stijgt op. ‘Moon! Moon! Moon!’ Ik voel me een beetje overdonderd door alle aandacht, maar de warmte van hun stemmen vult mijn hart. Een triomfkreet schreeuwend, sla ik mijn horizongouden vleugels uit en vlieg omhoog, steeds verder, totdat ik het gevoel heb dat de sterren me omringen. Ik ben Moon. God van het licht, god van de vrede. En dit is mijn lotsbestemming. Einde ~ Categorie:MagiCats Categorie:MagiCats: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal